


A Grave Mistake

by hourololo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Stabbing, Yifan's Birthday Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourololo/pseuds/hourololo
Summary: Yifan can’t tell Chanyeol, the love of his life, neither about his true identity nor his real job.Chanyeol can’t either.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Challenge #9 — Behind the Mask





	A Grave Mistake

Yifan checked his suit through the elevator’s mirror for the hundredth time that morning. He had to look as respectable as possible, because he wanted his coworkers to have a good image of him during his first day of work in the company; and hopefully don’t stick their noses up his ass and let him do his _actual_ job in peace.

Wu Yifan was a secret agent and went under the name of Kris. This was his newest mission: the CEO of the company which he was sneaking in was rumored to be involved in drug smuggling. Yifan’s job was to find enough evidence for confirming or denying these rumors. 

“Good morning!” Yifan’s coworker greeted him as he stepped inside the elevator. The guy was about Yifan’s height. He had large, bright eyes and brown fluffy hair.

“G- good morning...”

The stranger smiled, and it was hard for Yifan not to notice his dimples. “Are you new?”

Yifan nodded, “Yes, I am.”

“Then I hope you enjoy your time here! Oh, by the way, my name is Chanyeol!”

Yifan smiled awkwardly at him. Were people supposed to be this joyful about working in such a company? 

“I’m Daejung. Nice to meet you,” he said while they shook hands.

* * *

While collecting info, Yifan realized that not all of the workers in the company were clueless about what their boss was _actually_ doing, but finding those certain people in-between the innocent ones was the hard part. Yifan had to try harder for blending in with the others so that he could eventually identify those people.

This didn’t sound that bad, but things didn’t go as expected. Except for the first few days, the plan was going very slowly; considering the fact that despite what Yifan thought, he was spending a lot of time with his coworker, Chanyeol. He always told himself that he would continue his job after hearing one last dumb story about the latter’s puppy, but he never actually did. It was becoming hard for him to concentrate and to be separated from his new friend.

No one could blame him, though. Chanyeol was a little weird at times, of course, but that couldn’t prevent anyone from having fun with him. That guy was nice, friendly, funny, super energetic, and maybe Yifan liked him a little too much; more than he should’ve.

Yifan had to change his house several times a year, since he had such a perilous job and yet, walking in every neighborhood felt threatening for him. He certainly could not help this unpleasant feeling of being in danger every second. After all, there have been many people who had tried to assassinate him through the years.

But everything was different on this mission. As soon as he stepped inside the company and was greeted by Chanyeol, all those irritating thoughts and feelings would fly away. Anything related to Chanyeol would always make him happy; from the simple “Good morning!” he said to Yifan everyday, to the cups of coffee he often bought and left for him on his desk. Everything about Chanyeol was so real and authentic and now, after so many years, Yifan could feel that some things were changing in his life. The warmth he felt in his heart whenever he looked into Chanyeol’s glowing eyes did not tell him otherwise.

* * *

“Do you understand what you’re doing?!” Yifan’s boss slammed his hands on the desk, making Yifan jump slightly in his seat. “How long have you been in that damn company, Kris?! How much more time do you need for this job?!”

“I’m just trying to take things slowly!” Yifan exclaimed.

“Not just that, you’re also becoming close friends with people there! I thought we talked about all of these things before we sent you on the mission!”

Yifan certainly could not tell his boss that not only he was making friends there, but he also had started a romantic relationship. Could he?

He tried to come up with an excuse, “It will be less suspicious like that...”

His boss scoffed, “Yeah, so you really want to wait until the CEO eventually finds out about your real identity?”

“Everything will be fine, I promise I know what I’m doing.”

* * *

Not a single day would spend without Yifan thinking about how he was going to tell Chanyeol about his true identity.

He was happy and loved for the first time in so long, but he wasn’t sure if he would still be if he tells his boyfriend the truth.

He knew everything about Chanyeol, but the latter didn’t even know his real name.

Chanyeol had found out about Yifan’s worries regarding this issue and obviously, it was impossible for him to not notice that his boyfriend couldn’t take this off his mind. Therefore, he decided to show him that all of these were definitely not a matter of concern, at all.

Yifan’s body dropped to the ground. His lips trembled as he watched the floor slowly get soaked in his thick blood. His breath got shorter and shorter every second and an unbearable pain flowed through his body with every inhale. All he could do, was to look up at the familiar face of the man standing next to him. 

“You...” Yifan managed to say a few words with the little remaining energy in his body, “You knew everything about me, since the very first day...”

Chanyeol grinned and kneeled down, “The only thing I did not know, _Kris_ , was that a few cups of coffee and some lame jokes were all it took to make you _fall in love_ with me!” he chuckled and span the blood-soaked knife between his fingers, “Now you rest in pieces for your grave mistake.”

**Author's Note:**

> a confession: i kinda wanted this to be a crack fic so i could add "ayo waddup, kris?" where Chanyeol kneeled down next to his body lol
> 
> n e ways, i really want to know your thoughts on this!
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/hourololo/)!!


End file.
